STAY
by dthaa94
Summary: Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang VMIN yang memperjuangkan cinta mereka disaat orang-orang memandang keduanya jijik karena orientasi sexsual keduanya yang menyimpang. Akankah mereka bertahan pada cinta yang keduanya yakini atau memilih mengalah pada dunia yang terus menerus mengucilkan keduanya. Taehyung(seme) x Jimin (uke) BTS
1. chapter 1

_**Title : Stay**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **-Taehyung x Jimin (BL)**_

 _ **-BTS (straight)**_

 _ **-OC**_

 _ **Author :**_

 _ **(Wp) dthaa94**_

Selain VMin semua straight ya. Dan mungkin beberapa ada adegan dewasa ( alkohol, sex, atau kata" kasar) jadi bijak bijaklah dalam memilih bacaan.

*Happy Reading*

Orang bilang cinta itu buta, tidak mengenal ras, suku, agama, negara dan gender.

Tapi kenapa orang orang itu masih memandang rendah kami hanya karena cinta yang kami miliki berbeda?

"Apapun yang terjadi, berjanjilah kau akan tetap disisiku"

"Aku tidak akan berjanji, tapi aku akan selalu berusaha mewujudkannya"

"Benarkah apa yang kudengar? Tinggalkan dia sekarang juga!"

"Aku mencintainya, ayah"

"Demi Tuhan, dia laki laki sama sepertimu"

"Cinta tidak memandang hal itu"

"Kita keluarga terpandang. Ini sama saja kau mencoreng reputasi keluargamu"

"Maaf ayah, tapi aku mencintainya"

"Pergilah! aku tidak memiliki anak menjijikan sepertimu"

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa menyewa rumah sederhana ini, tapi setelah aku mendapat gaji pertamaku kita akan pindah ketempat yang lebih layak"

"Aku tidak perduli, yang terpenting kau selalu disiku"

"Mungkin aku terlalu banyak berjanji tapi maukah kau mendengar janjiku yang ini? Aku berjanji akan selalu berada disisimu, menjagamu, mencintaimu hingga Tuhan memanggil"

"Perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut, mereka menarik semua saham setelah mendengar hubungan kalian"

"Hyung, pergilah kerumah sakit. Sekarang!"

"Nama yang tertulis disini salah 'kan? Ini tidak benar bukan? Kau hanya mencintaiku "

"Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, aku hanya penasaran. Dan sekarang aku bosan"

"Kita pernah berjanji akan selalu bersama"

"Kau yang membuat janji, maaf aku harus pergi"

"Aku mencintainya, terlalu mencintainya hingga rasanya aku ingin mati saat ia pergi"

"Mati tidak akan membuatnya kembali padamu"

"Berhentilah, jika dia cukup bodoh untuk meninggalkanmu demi gadis itu, kau harus menjadi lebih pintar untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya"

Akahkah mereka sanggup melewati badai yang menguji kekuatan cinta mereka? Ataukah memilih untuk mengalah pada dunia yang terus menerus mengucilkan keduanya?

Juga post ini di wattpad ya

Gimana? Ada yang minat? Kalo bnyak yg vote dan minta ini dilanjut aku bakalan bikin.

Dan saya tegaskan sekali lagi yg boyslove cuma VMIN, member BTS yg lain straight.

Aku hanya pengen bikin yg sedikit beda.

Lanjut atau tidak ?


	2. Chapter 2

Cast :

Taehyung (seme)

Jimin (uke)

BTS

*Happy Reading*

Lelaki tampan itu terdiam, menatap langit penuh bintang serta bulan yang menghiasi langit. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi, masih terlalu pagi untuk berdiam diri ditaman dengan udara dingin yang terus berhembus. Punggung tegapnya kini menyandar disandaran kursi, memandang bulan dengan mata tak berkedip kemudian tersenyum tipis karena bulan selalu mengingatkannya dengan dia. Taehyung, begitulah teman temannya sering memanggil nama lelaki pemilik senyum kotak itu. Satu jam telah berlalu sejak ia pertama kali tiba, namun ia masih betah berdiam diri memandangi bulan sampai ia merasakan kursi yang didudukinya sedikit bergoyang akibat kehadiran seseorang yang ikut duduk disampingnya namun dengan posisi berbeda yaitu memandangi Taehyung yang sedang menatap bulan.

"Apa bagusnya _sih_ menatap bulan Tae?" Taehyung menarik nafas sejenak kemudian tersenyum tipis tanpa berniat menoleh kearah lawan bicaranya.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Jimin" jawabnya tanpa menoleh, seolah olah pandangannya terkunci pada satu lingkaran terang yang ada langit itu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi" Taehyung akhirnya menoleh saat telinganya mendengar hentakan kaki dari lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya. Didapatinya Jimin tengah menyilang tangan di depan dada dengan bibir mengerucut. Taehyung tersenyum, bagaimana mungkin laki-laki yang berumur seperempat abad terlihat sangat imut saat melakukan itu?

"Bulan itu indah" Taehyung kembali mengarahkan pandangannya keatas, menatap bulan yang hampir hilang karena langit mulai terang dan matahari telah bersiap muncul ke permukaan. "Sama sepertimu"

Jimin segera menghentikan kegiatannya merajuk dan beralih menatap laki laki yang masih menengadah. Merasa diperhatikan, Taehyung menoleh lalu mengacak rambut Jimin dan segera bangun dari duduknya, mengambil tas kerja disisi kirinya dan mengulurkan tangan membantu Jimin berdiri. Bukannya menyambut uluran tangan Taehyung, Jimin malah menampar tangan laki-laki itu dan bangun dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu Kim" Taehyung mengangkat bahu dan mendahului berjalan disusul Jimin hingga kini keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju halte, menunggu bis yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat dimana keduanya bekerja.

"Aku akan menemuimu saat makan siang" ucap Taehyung saat mereka akan berpisah menuju divisi masing-masing.

"Umm sepertinya tidak bisa, aku akan makan siang dengan Yerim" Taehyung menatap Jimin sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Jimin berbelok menuju ruangannya meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih berdiri ditempatnya memperhatikan Jimin yang kini berjalan bersama Yerim, sekretaris cantik yang sering digosipkan akan menjadi kekasih Jimin.

Taehyung masih menatap lorong yang dilalui Jimin, pikiran pikiran itu kembali berkecamuk. Haruskah ia menyerah pada perasaannya? Haruskah ia berhenti? Jimin sama sekali tidak pernah terlihat seperti dirinya. Apa Taehyung terlalu percaya diri menganggap sikap manja Jimin serta perhatiannya karena lelaki itu juga menyukainya? Jimin itu normal, bukan mahluk menjijikan pecinta sesama jenis seperti dirinya.

Seharian itu Taehyung terus saja menyibukkan diri diruangannya, bahkan saat makan siang ia hanya memesan roti dan kopi pada OB dan setelah itu kembali berkutat dengan berkas berkas yang menumpuk disisi kiri meja kerjanya. Taehyung sedikit bersyukur karena pekerjaannya kali ini lebih banyak dari biasanya sehingga ia bisa melupakan masalah Jimin dan Yerim walau hanya sebentar. Taehyung sudah bertekad akan melupakan perasaannya pada Jimin dan kali ini ia akan benar benar berusaha mewujudkan niatnya itu. Terbukti dari ia telah mengganti dn Jimin di kontaknya hingga mengganti wallpaper ponselnya dari yang sebelumnya menggunakan foto mereka berdua menjadi foto Taeyeon, salah satu girl grup favoritnya.

Namun tekad Taehyung hanya berlangsung beberapa jam saja, nyatanya sore itu saat Jimin mengajaknya pulang bersama Taehyung langsung mengiyakannya dan segera merapikan meja kerjanya lalu menemui Jimin diruangannya. Mereka pulang bersama dan tak lupa mampir di kedai langganan yang tak jauh dari kantor, memesan menu favorit kemudian saling menceritakan kegiatan masing-masing selama terpisah akibat kesibukan masing masing diruang kerja. Hal hal yang biasa pasangan kekasih lakukan, namun sekali lagi, Taehyung dan Jimin bukan sepasang kekasih. Kenyataan pahit yang sering membuat Taehyung frustasi.

"Tadi Yerim mengajakku makan direstoran yang baru buka itu Tae" Jimin terus bercerita sesekali tersenyum mengingat acara makan siangnya bersama Yerim tanpa menyadari perubahan ekpresi dari Taehyung. Sejak tadi nama gadis itu selalu terselip disetiap ucapan Jimin hingga rasanya Taehyung ingin menyumpal bibir Jimin-dengan bibirnya- agar berhenti membicarakan gadis itu.

"Lain kali kita kesana ya Tae? Kau harus mencobanya" Dan ucapan Jimin selanjutnya langsung menciptakan senyuman tipis di wajah Taehyung. Cinta memang aneh, hanya karena ucapan seperti itu langsung membuat suasana hati Taehyung kembali membaik.

"Besok libur, mau jalan jalan bersama?" Jimin terlihat menimbang nimbang. Taehyung menunggu, dalam hati ia berharap jika lelaki manis itu akan menganggukkan kepala.

"Sepertinya tidak bisa Tae, Ayah memintaku untuk pulang" Jimin merasa tak enak hati mengucapkannya. Apalagi saat ia melihat senyuman Taehyung memudar akibat ucapannya barusan semakin menambah rasa bersalahnya.

"Tak apa, masuklah! Aku juga akan ke kamarku" Jimin menekan knop kemudian masuk kedalam kamar setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan selamat malam pada Taehyung yang dibalas hal serupa dari si pemuda berkulit tan.

Selepas dari kamar Jimin, Taehyung kembali ke kamarnya. Merebahkan diri beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya bangun dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Mengambil handuk serta peralatan mandi lainnya kemudian bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket.

Air masih menetes dari rambutnya yang basah saat Taehyung keluar kamar mandi hanya dibalut handuk yang menutupi bagian pinggang hingga paha. Diambilnya baju ganti yang ia gantung di dekat pintu, memakainya asal dan bersiap mengeringkan rambutnya jika saja suara ketukan di pintu kamar menunda kegiatannya. Tangannya masih memegang handuk saat ia mendekat kearah pintu dan membukanya.

Wajah manis Jimin langsung menyapanya saat pintu terbuka. Taehyung heran, biasanya Jimin tak akan keluar setelah pulang dari bekerja karena lelaki berwajah manis itu selalu menggunakan waktu senggangnya untuk beristirahat. Jadi saat menemukan Jimin didepan pintu kamarnya Taehyung tetap berdiam diri tanpa mempersilakan lelaki itu masuk.

"Kau baru selesai mandi? Tetesan airnya membasahi lantai. Sini aku yang keringkan" Jimin merebut handuk ditangan Taehyung, menarik lengan kurus itu menuju ranjang tanpa memperdulikan Taehyung yang masih terpaku ditempatnya dan menyuruhnya merendahkan tubuhnya agar Jimin bisa mengeringkan rambut Taehyung.

"Kepalamu bisa pusing jika membiarkan rambutmu tetap basah. Cha sudah. Dimana kau meletakkan lap?" Taehyung tak menjawab, ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar akan kejadian yang saat ini berlangsung. Jimin yang tiba tiba muncul di depan pintu kamarnya, mengeringkan rambutnya dan kini " Aku harus mengeringkan lantai agar tak terpeleset nanti" ingin membersihkan kamarnya. Oke yang terakhir itu berlebihan, Jimin hanya ingin mengelap sisa air bukannya membersihkan kamarnya. Namun memang orang jatuh cinta itu sedikit berbeda, karena setiap hal sekecil apapun yang dilakukan orang yang dicintai dampaknya sangat luar biasa.

"Kau mendengarku?" Suara yang sedikit naik dan lambaian didepan wajah segera menyadarkan Taehyung. Gelagapan ia mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk kamar mandi, tempat dimana ia menaruh semua alat kebersihan. Jimin melenggang menuju kamar mandi, ini pertama kalinya ia ke kamar Taehyung sejak saling mengenal beberapa bulan lalu namun rasanya dia sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini.

Taehyung memperhatikan Jimin yang dengan telaten mengepel lantai, tidak benar benar memperhatikan sebenernya karena matanya saja yang menatap Jimin namun pikirannya melayang membayangkan Jimin setiap hari melakukan hal itu untuknya. Bukan hanya membersihkan kamarnya namun juga memasakkan sarapan, memasangkan dasi saat ia berangkat bekerja, membawakan bekal makan siang, menunggunya pulang dari kantor hingga bercengkrama sambil menonton tv sampai waktunya tidur tiba. Membayangkan semua itu saja sudah membuatnya berdebar, apalagi jika bayangan itu menjadi nyata.

"Kau melamun jorok ya sampai senyum senyum begitu" Taehyung mendecih, sekali lagi Jimin menghancurkan khayalan indahnya. Jimin tertawa lebar saat Taehyung merenggut, dia hanya bercanda dan Taehyung makin cemberut.

"Jim" Hanya deheman singkat yang keluar dari lelaki yang namanya disebut, Taehyung membenarkan posisi duduknya yang terasa tak nyaman. Jimin segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar datar berukuran sedang didepannya menjadi menatap Taehyung karena bagaimanapun gerakan gerakan kecil yang dibuat lelaki berkulit tan itu sangat mengganggu acaranya menonton tv.

"Kau dan Yerim, hemm apa benar?" Taehyung deg degan, antara lega dan takut. Ia lega karena kalimat tersebut berhasil keluar sehingga beban pikirannya sedikit berkurang dan takut jika Jimin tersinggung dan ketakutan terbesarnya adalah saat Jimin mengatakan jika ia menyukai gadis yang memiliki body tak kalah bagus dengan Seolhyun, member AOA yang yang fotonya memenuhi setiap inci di kamar Jimin.

Taehyung masih menunggu dengan was-was, Jimin sepertinya ragu untuk menjawab. Terlihat dari tarikan nafas kasar yang ia lakukan barusan, Taehyung ingin membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan jika Jimin tak harus menjawabnya namun tatapan Jimin seolah olah membuat lidahnya kaku hingga kata kata itu tersangkut begitu saja ditenggorokannya.

"Kami memiliki banyak kecocokan, dia cerdas, ramah dan semua kriteria lelaki ada padanya. Ya aku memang menyukainya, dia teman yang baik" Taehyung hampir saja patah hati jika ia tak mendengar ucapan Jimin diakhir, bolehkah ia merasa lega karena Jimin tak menyukainya-dalam artian selain teman- bolehkan ia berharap?

"Kau menyukai Yerim Tae?" Taehyung segera menggerakkan kedua tangannya kekiri dan kekanan, menolak ucapan Jimin barusan.

"Kukira kau suka dia" Jimin tersenyum sangat manis, sampai sampai Taehyung takut terkena diabetes jika terus terusan melihat senyuman Jimin. "Lalu yang siapa yang kau sukai?" Apa Jimin sedang memancingnya saat ini? Apa yang harus Taehyung lakukan? Berkata jujur atau berbohong?

Taehyung berdehem sebentar, matanya tak lepas dari Jimin hingga lelaki manis itu mengalihkan kembali pandangannya kearah tv.

"Siapa? Apa aku mengenalnya? Dia pasti cantik kan?" Taehyung mengangguk lagi tanpa berniat melepaskan pandangannya dari Jimin.

"Dia ada didepanku saat ini" Selepas mengucapkan itu Jimin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung yang masih tetap memandangnya. Jimin menggeleng dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun keluar dari kamar Taehyung.

Jika bisa memutar waktu rasanya Taehyung ingin mengulang kejadian sebelum ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Seharusnya ia memikirkan konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya jika ia mengakui perasaannya pada Jimin. Sekarang Taehyung menyesal, sejak saat itu Jimin menghindarinya dan dibawah sinar bulan dipukul 4pagi Taehyung menangis.

TBC

Dan kalo mau tau lanjutannya bisa liat di wp @dthaa94

Ini chap awal, karena aku pengen buat secara detail. Mulai dari mreka belum pcran, Tae yg yakinin Jimin kalo cinta mreka gak salah dan bla bla bla seperti di prolog.

Dan mungkin ff ini lbih panjang dari ff ku yg lain.

Dan soal kamar yg ditempati itu kya kos ya jdi cuma ada kamar tidur yg nyatu sm ruangtamu dan kmar mandi.

Voment juseyo biar aku tahu harus lanjut ini apa enggk.

Karna klo gak ada yg minat percuma juga kan dilanjut.


End file.
